


Anti-Hero

by SaltwaterJanuary



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Because I Assumed From The Trailer That He Was A Villain In That, Drama, Gen, Sonic Is Disappointed In Shadow's Choices, Written Pre-Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: I chose to be this way...but I remember when I used to be something great. Oneshot.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Anti-Hero

_Anti-Hero_

"You never really changed."

He doesn't say a word, but he looks sophisticated standing high above the other.

"I should've known that this is how it would always be."

"I guess so."

"And at one point I thought you were genuine."

He looks like it hurts him, but there's no way to tell for certain. By the way he hides his motives.

"Do you- do you want it to be this way?"

Again, his lips don't move. It's almost like he's not breathing, just staring at him with red, fiery eyes.

But they're not fiery this time. Only monotone.

"Shadow."

But he only turns his head, away from the questions. Away from it all.

He's searching. And he's searching pointlessly, because he never really will know.

" _Shadow."_

He, with his back still turned, murmurs," I don't have time to explain."

He skates off, once again.

Sonic holds a hand out, to the empty air. _No. You're lying. It's not that you don't have time to explain. It's that you can't. You can't explain. And could you ever?_

He wants to shout after him, for some reason. He wants to open his eyes.

To see how it could be.

But then- perhaps that's the way Shadow chose to be. Perhaps he chose to be undecided. The anti-hero.

But does anyone choose to be the anti-hero?

It perplexes him, still.

But only Shadow can answer, and he doesn't.

* * *

_I used to be something great._

_But it's faded deep inside of me._

_Everything I ever was before._

_Nothing I ever could be again._

_But I here I stand. In the middle of it all._

_One step away from my demise._

_But so close to a second life._

* * *

"I'll kill you if I have to."

"I highly doubt that."

"Don't try me."

"Let me guess then- no time to explain?"

No words, again.

Because he's chosen that his destiny is to always search and never find.

Somehow- somehow he's okay with that.


End file.
